PBA 010b
Jhett is bringing Kes some food. PM Kali: She's in her room. PM Jhett: Jhett knocks on her door. "Hey, Kestrel? Breakfast was made. I brought you some to make sure you didn't miss out." PM Kali: Kestrel opens the door, cautiously at first, just a crack. She opens it a bit further when she sees who it is. PM Kali: Kestrel: I am not certain I should leave this room. PM Jhett: You were fine yesterday, right? PM Kali: Kestrel: Yes. He was inebriated and she did not see me. PM Jhett: She doesn't seem the smite first/ask questions later type. PM Kali: Kestrel: I have never been smitten. PM Jhett: Jhett smiles. "Well. Eat at least." PM Jhett: Jhett hands her a plate. "It looks like they're sticking around, anyway. You'll have to meet them. I don't know whey're the're from, but they seem a bit more... worldly. Maybe they'll recognize your blacks." PM Kali: Kestrel takes it. "... that is not necessarily helpful." PM Jhett: If they know you're from the Academy, and they're law and order types, they know you're no threat to them. PM Kali: Kestrel: I am not a threat. PM Kali: Kestrel: ... I have killed. PM Jhett: So have I. PM Jhett: I can't make you do anything, of course. But you'll have to meet them eventually as it looks like they're staying. PM Kali: Kestrel nods. "... perhaps later." PM Kali: Kestrel: Thank you for the fruit. PM Jhett: Of course. PM Kali: Kestrel: It reminds me of home. PM Jhett: Home? Where's home? PM Kali: Kestrel: St. Benedict. PM Jhett: I don't really associate fruit with St. Benedict. What do you mean? PM Kali: Kestrel: My mother sells fruit there. PM Jhett: Ahhh, I see. PM Jhett: Well, I'll get you some different fruit next time. Until then, these pancakes are pretty good. PM Kali: Kestrel: Thank you. PM Jhett: Jhett nods. PM Jhett: ... if you need anything, let me know. Or, let Nation know. PM Kali: Kestrel: ... why? PM Jhett: Jhett shrugs. "Because." PM Kali: Kestrel: ... inadequate. PM Jhett: Because I think you're a decent person. And we're all stuck here and you shouldn't have to hide. PM Kali: Kestrel: Very well. ... thank you. PM Jhett: Jhett smiles. "Just... let me know. If you want me there when you meet them, I'll be there." PM Kali: Kestrel: ... that might be advisable. However, I would not advocate unnecessary violence. PM Jhett: I don't think it will get violent. PM Jhett: The woman is overbearing and rigid, but seems smart. And the other one didn't do anything while already drunk and belligerant. PM Kali: Kestrel nods. PM Jhett: Jhett smiles a little. "You should eat before it gets cold. Pancakes don't hold their heat that long." PM Kali: Kestrel nods, and starts nibbling on them, awkwardly. PM Jhett: ... you don't have to eat it if you don't want to. Maybe you don't like pancakes. PM Kali: Kestrel: I like pancakes. However, you have no food; it is considered rude to eat when someone else has nothing. PM Jhett: I already ate. But... PM Jhett: Jhett reaches over and grabs a piece of bacon. "There." PM Jhett: ((We don't have to rp out eating. I know you're dividing your attention a lot.)) PM Kali: Kestrel: Thank you. PM Jhett: Jhett nods. PM Jhett: You're welcome. PM Kali: Kestrel: ... you are assisting me. PM Jhett: Yes. I like you. I'd like to be your friend. PM Kali: Kestrel: Without stabbing. PM Jhett: Jhett smiles. "No stabbing required, I hope." PM Kali: Kestrel: I would prefer not. PM Jhett: ...we were all tossed onto this ship at random. I'd like at least one friend out of the whole experience. And you're trustworthy. PM Kali: Kestrel: ... that is correct, but I am uncertain as to how you formed the hypothesis. PM Jhett: Jhett shrugs. "I'm not a bad judge of character." PM | Edited 6:11:42 PM Jhett: Alternately, I'm a horrible judge of character. But I'm willing to take the chance. PM Kali: Kestrel: Why? PM Jhett: I don't do well with solitude. PM Kali: Kestrel: Solitude is safety. PM Jhett: Not for me. PM Kali: Kestrel: No? PM Jhett: No. I can't take it for very long. It drives me batty. Music helps, but I can't just keep playing. PM Kali: Kestrel: One's arms get tired eventually. PM Jhett: YEah. PM Kali: Kestrel: I would like to play for you at a later time. PM Jhett: I would like that. PM Kali: Kestrel nods. PM Jhett: And then maybe we can play together. I'm glad someone here is musically inclined. PM Kali: Kestrel: I am also. PM Jhett: Jhett smiles. "At least she makes decent pancakes." PM Kali: Kestrel: Yes. PM Jhett: I'm going to go... check on the others. When I left, Allys was berating us for not properly educating Janis. I should make sure no fights have broken out. PM Kali: Kestrel: That would be helpful. PM Jhett: You want to come with me? PM Kali: Kestrel: Not at present. Later. PM Jhett: All right. PM Jhett: I'll... talk to you later, then, okay? PM Kali: Kestrel nods. PM Jhett: Jhett smiles, and heads back to the Galley.